bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
No-Upgrade-Limit Ninja Monkey
The No-Upgrade-Limit Ninja is, well, what you'd expect. Upgrades Seeking shuriken ($140) Shurikens seek onto bloons Ninja disipline ($300) Attacks 20% faster and increases range by 15% Distraction ($300) As a 25% chance to distract a bloon, making it lose 30-50% of its progress. Counter Espionage ($350) Shurikens strip camo off of bloons. Sharp Shurikens ($350) Shurikens pop 4 bloons each. Caltrops ($450) Lays Caltrops every second, lasting 30 seconds and popping 2 layers off of 1 bloon. Double Shot ($900) Shoots 2 shurikens at a time! Shinobi Tactics ($600) Boosts all ninjas in range, giving them +10% range and attack speed, stacks 5 times. Flash bomb ($1,000) Shoots bombs like the 0/0/0 bomb shooter, but with 1s stun and double damage. Sharper shurikens ($800) Shurikens pop 6 bloons each Trickster ninja ($1,000) Bloons shruck by the flash bomb have a 50% chance of being distracted. Triple Shot ($1,200) Fires 3 shurikens at once! Bloonjitsu ($3,000) * Description: "The ancient art of Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja to throw seven shurikens at once!" * Details: Also gives the upgrade 150% attack speed. Shinobi Tactics attack speed boost increased to 16%. Grandmaster Ninja ($40,000) * Description: "The unbound originality of tactical skills which takes down almost everything." * Details: Gives 400% more attack speed, 10 pierce, 40% more range, 4 base damage, and 15 shurikens thrown. Also grants lead popping power. Shinobi Tactics attack speed and pierce boost increased to 30%. Sabotage Supply Lines ($6,000) * Description: "Bloon Sabotage Ability: All bloons on screen move at half speed for 15 seconds, and all bloons that spawn during this time move at half speed permanently." * Details: The ability has a cooldown of 40 seconds. Grand Saboteur ($25,000) * Description: "MOAB Sabotage Ability: All MOAB-Class bloons reduced to half health permanently for 2 rounds. Bloon Sabotage ability pops a layer every few seconds and lasts longer." * Details: Adds a seperate ability: MOAB Sabotage: All MOAB-Class Bloons is now at half health during the sabotage permanently and lasts for 2 rounds or 140 seconds. Has a cooldown of 70 seconds. Bloon Sabotage ability pops 1 layer every 2 seconds, for a total of 20 seconds, also has increased duration of 20 seconds. Sticky Bomb ($4,000) Throws powerful timed charges at MOAB-class bloons that detonate - either after 3 seconds or the bloon has 400 or less health - and deal 400 damage. Master Bomber ($50,000) * Description: "One Monkey MOAB Demolition Machine." * Details: Shurikens and caltrops explode identical to a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter's bombs (same pierce and damage), flash bombs deal 5 damage and can briefly stun MOAB-class bloons, and sticky bombs are thrown faster, have a shorter cooldown, briefly stun MOAB-class bloons on impact, and deal 1,500 damage. MOAB stripper ($80,000) Shurikens, Sabotage and Sticky bombs deal triple damage to MOAB class. Shuriken Overlord ($200,000) Throws 25 shurikens at once, they deal 10 damage to 20 bloons. Ultima Saboteur ($300,000) Bloon Sabotage and MOAB Sabotage fuse to become Flawless Sabotage. Flawless Sabotage Abillity: Divides every bloon in the round's speed by 3 permanently, they also take double damage (4x damage for MOAB class), 1 round and 90 seconds cooldown. Sabotaged bloon take 2 damage per second (MOABs take 20 damage per second) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers